


Screw You

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Prompt:Imagine your OTPPerson B: Screw you and your beautiful face!Person A: Screw you and your beautiful eyes!Person B: FUCK YOU AND YOUR PERFECT GORGEOUS SMILE!!Person A: OH, YEAH?! WELL FUCK YOU AND YOUR PERFECT LIPS!!Person A and B: *end up making out*





	Screw You

**Author's Note:**

> For @outside-the-government's Trek Fest 2017 over at tumblr.  
> Co-authored with @iguess-theyre-mymess at tumblr.

You were on your fourth shot, and the burning sensation was receding, which meant you were feeling pretty good. Uhura had dropped by the bar to talk to you, but she could tell that you were past the point of reasoning. She had retreated fairly quickly and left you alone with your alcohol. The bartender gave you a slight side eye when you motioned for another shot, but he poured it for you and slid it over.

You stared at the glass for a second and tried to remember why you were drinking your night away at the bar. The vivid blue of the coaster under your glass caught your eye. Ah, right. James Tiberius Kirk. That asshole had overridden your call because he was the captain and never agreed with your decisions.

This was just one of many incidents in the past few weeks that had finally driven you to drink. It seemed like the captain was always on your case, and this was the only way you could escape. You were about to ask for another drink when a familiar body slid next to you at the bar.

"Lieutenant." He nodded at you. Your blood boiled.

"You've gotta be fucking with me." You grumbled, staring into his bright blue eyes. His eyebrows lifted a fraction and you could tell he had some dirty joke on the tip of his tongue. Your eyes narrowed. "Don't," you warned him.

"Don't what?"

You shook your head slightly and rolled your eyes. What was the point? "Say anything to me, Captain. I'm drinking to forget today."

"Forget what?" His eyebrows continued to move and it annoyed you to no end.

You turned your gaze away from your captain and instead motioned for the bartender to pour you your sixth shot. He stared at you for what felt like forever as he stacked glasses under the counter, considering you. Even through your slightly blurring vision, you were sure you saw his eyes snap for a split second to the man sitting next to you, and moved to fill your glass again. As if he felt you needed it to deal with Kirk.

While you stared at the amber liquid in the glass, you contemplated your answer to Kirk's question.

"Forget what?" he inquired again.

"Forget that you overrode my decision to use the deflector dish to improve the aim of our photons, almost losing that cargo ship today. Forget that you overrode my decision to stabilize the warp core by rerouting the excess energy to the shields two weeks ago, almost turning us all into fucking debris in space. Forget that you overro-"

"I get the picture!" Captain Kirk held up his hands and interrupted you.

You threw the shot back dramatically, not realizing your balance was going out the window due to all of the alcohol. You almost fell off the barstool, but caught yourself just in time. Through your haze, you saw Jim's hands reach towards you, but when he saw you weren't going to fall, he brought them quickly back.

"Another one." You huffed, pushing your shot glass towards the bartender.

This time he looked straight at Jim, and you could see Jim slightly shake his head. "Sorry, ma'am. You've had enough tonight." The bartender nodded curtly after his statement.

You growled in frustration and hopped off the barstool. Stomping out of the bar, you tried to stay upright as all of the alcohol hit you. Just outside in the hall you stumbled, but caught yourself against the stark white wall.

The sound of footsteps sobered you just enough to find your footing and storm towards the elevator.

"Lieutenant! Wait! I'll walk you back to your room. You're in no state to –"

"I can walk myself, thank you very much," you interrupted with a slur as you tried to hit the button to call the elevator.

When you failed for a seventh time, Jim reached across and pressed it. "Like I said..." He didn't finish his statement, but you knew exactly what he meant and you hated yourself a little for having gotten yourself this drunk, but you hated him more for driving you to it.

A heavy silence settled over you and the anger was bubbling up inside you, growing and burning and your drunk self was struggling to not snap and lash out at your commanding officer.

Finally, the elevator arrived. The hiss of the sliding doors the only sound to accompany the pounding of your heart as the two of you stepped inside. This time, Jim gave the command before you even had time to open your mouth.

"Fourth floor."

You turned around to snap at him, when he spoke quietly to his boots.

"I'm sorry I overrode your decision today."

You blinked and gaped at him. "You're... You're sorry you overrode... Today?!"

He reached over and slammed his fist onto the button to halt the lift. It came to an abrupt stop, nearly making you lose your balance again. "I'm sorry I overrode your decision today. I'm sorry I overrode your decision two days ago. I'm sorry for every time I overrode your decision and almost got us blown into pieces." He spoke louder with every apology until he was almost yelling. "I'm sorry I –"

"Why the hell do you do it, Captain?" you interrupted him. "You know my credentials! You personally wanted me on this ship for my skills! Then why the hell do you belittle me and embarrass me every fucking day?! I'm sick of it! Fucking sick of it! Tomorrow I'm gonna request a transfer to somewhere where I'm fucking appreciated!"

You had thought about it from time to time because of all this, but the idea of actually sending the request for a transfer scared you witless for some reason and you had never been able to think the idea through. Now though, having made the decision and said it out loud, made it so real it sobered you up a bit. Enough to be able to hit the button to start the elevator again, but not enough to release the anger.

"I won't approve that request!"

"The hell you will!"

"I need you on this ship!"

"Why? Why the hell do you need me on this ship when everything I do is wrong?!"

"I need you on this ship because you –" Jim interrupted himself.

"Finish your goddamn thought, captain." You seethed.

"Don't speak to your commanding officer like that!"

The elevator stopped. The door opened and you strode out, a little bit straighter than before. "I can speak to you however I please. We are on shore leave. I am off duty. You don't have any control of me right now."

Jim hurried after you and stopped you by grabbing your arm and stepping in front of you. He opened his mouth to speak, but just looked at you, searching. "Oh, screw you and your beautiful face!" he snapped and threw his hands up in frustration. His face immediately flushed as he realized what he said.

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion, but you didn't miss a beat, "Screw you and your beautiful eyes!"

He got closer, "Fuck you and your perfect gorgeous smile!"

"Oh yeah?! Well fuck you and your perfect lips!" He caught you as you lost your balance and pulled you against his chest.

"You think I have perfect lips?" He grinned.

You mumbled, "You forgot beautiful eyes."

You weren't sure if it was the alcohol or the proximity of James Tiberius Kirk, but your knees went weak as you stared into those bright, blue eyes. And then those perfect lips leaned down towards you and you were done for.

"Is this OK?" he whispered. You couldn't even speak, so you just nodded. His lips met yours and they felt just as perfect against yours as you thought they would. He pulled away fairly quickly and you chased him. He chuckled.

"I just want to make sure you'll remember this-"

You cut him off by jumping up and wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his hips, smashing your lips against his.

"Just shut up, Captain." Your lips melded to his, and he responded in kind. When his tongue met yours, you were glad you were no longer standing, because the rush through your body was more intoxicating than any of the shots you'd had that evening.

Before you knew what was happening, Jim had you pushed up against the wall, his hips grinding up into yours. Even more intoxicating was the feeling of him already growing hard against your core. You pressed down on him and he groaned into your mouth.

Your hands tugged on his hair, pulling him back enough to let you speak against his lips. "I want you, Captain."

Jim shook his head and pulled back a little. "I'm sorry. You're drunk." You almost felt your rage take over again and was about to tear him a new one, when he continued. "This isn't how I wanted it to go. I, uhm, I have feelings for you. And I... I think that's why I..." He shook his head, looking down at his shirt.

You were still trapped between your captain and the wall. It was an awkward position to be in at the moment, but you were so stunned by his confession, that you didn't even notice.

"I took it too far because I didn't want anyone to think I favored you, and I compromised the safety of the ship and everyone onboard. I'm sorry." He looked up as he apologized, meeting your eyes and you saw that he was truly sorry. "I can't take advantage of you when you're drunk."

You stared at him, his electric blue eyes everything you saw. Your heart was pounding at his confession. "I'm drunk, but not drunk enough for you to feel guilty. My room. Down there." You nodded your head to the left.

He looked at you closely. You licked your lips and his eyes darkened. Then you grinded yourself against his hips again, you were soaking for the man and if he didn't give you what you wanted, you were sure you were going to drown. He made a sound deep in his throat, a groan or a growl, whatever it was made you twitch in his arms.

Then Jim slammed his hand to the wall next to you and there was the hissing sound of a door being opened. "My room's closer."


End file.
